fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas 2018/Free Quest
Foundation Training Bench Press= 21,144 HP |en12 = On-Diet Woman; Lvl 49 27,473 HP |en13 = Body Builder Man; Lvl 48 21,998 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Body Builder Man; Lvl 49 30,835 HP |en22 = On-Diet Woman; Lvl 53 32,794 HP |en23 = Middle-aged Man on Weight Losing Training; Lvl 51 50,678 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Explosive Howl Cheering Party; Lvl 72 126,562 HP |en32 = Middle-aged Man on Weight Losing Training; Lvl 55 51,667 HP |en33 = On-Diet Woman; Lvl 56 36,762 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Dead Lift= 22,123 HP |en12 = Training Machine; Lvl 38 22,701 HP |en13 = Training Machine (Old Type); Lvl 40 29,536 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Training Machine; Lvl 41 32,201 HP |en22 = Training Machine (Old Type); Lvl 43 58,592 HP |en23 = Training Machine; Lvl 43 33,720 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Training Machine; Lvl 44 34,236 HP |en32 = Training Machine (Old Type); Lvl 45 52,145 HP |en33 = Spartan Coach; Lvl 89 131,838 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Squat= 22,890 HP |en12 = Dangerous Trainer; Lvl 52 22,492 HP |en13 = Dangerous Trainer; Lvl 54 23,288 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Dangerous Trainer; Lvl 56 38,768 HP |en22 = Dangerous Trainer; Lvl 56 39,408 HP |en23 = Dangerous Trainer; Lvl 55 38,128 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Dangerous Trainer; Lvl 61 52,862 HP |en32 = Underworld Coach; Lvl 77 136,367 HP |en33 = Dangerous Trainer; Lvl 62 53,667 HP |dropicons = }} }} Intensive Training (1 ~ 3) Jungle Field= 29,804 HP |en12 = Wildly Enthusiastic Audience; Lvl 47 22,964 HP |en13 = Wildly Enthusiastic Audience; Lvl 49 23,857 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Wildly Enthusiastic Audience; Lvl 54 31,970 HP |en22 = Wildly Enthusiastic Audience; Lvl 53 31,423 HP |en23 = Massive Banner; Lvl 54 83,769 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Speaking of a JK, Isn't She Spectating a Pro-Wrestling Match Too!; Lvl 70 142,129 HP |en32 = Wildly Enthusiastic Audience; Lvl 50 41,623 HP |en33 = Wildly Enthusiastic Audience; Lvl 46 48,646 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Sunset Obstacle Course= 30,284 HP |en12 = Supporter; Lvl 45 23,801 HP |en13 = Supporter; Lvl 46 24,293 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Bodyguard; Lvl 35 88,373 HP |en22 = Senior Supporter; Lvl 51 37,398 HP |en23 = Supporter; Lvl 50 32,466 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Mega Popular Veiled-Wrestler; Lvl 82 146,987 HP |en32 = Supporter; Lvl 53 41,422 HP |en33 = Senior Supporter; Lvl 52 50,212 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Icicle Tunnel= 26,483 HP |en12 = Easily Bribed Guard; Lvl 48 27,008 HP |en13 = Easily Bribed Guard; Lvl 46 25,958 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Easily Bribed Guard; Lvl 53 35,624 HP |en22 = Easily Bribed Guard; Lvl 52 34,993 HP |en23 = Guard Dog that is Weak to Bone-meat; Lvl 45 92,249 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Easily Bribed Guard; Lvl 57 44,624 HP |en32 = Hōzōin-Ryū Bodyguard; Lvl 80 156,464 HP |en33 = Easily Bribed Guard; Lvl 56 43,887 HP |dropicons = }} }} Intensive Training (4 ~ 6) Greed Labyrinth= 32,105 HP |en12 = Peddler; Lvl 49 25,961 HP |en13 = Peddler; Lvl 50 26,476 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Peddler; Lvl 53 35,907 HP |en22 = Peddler; Lvl 52 35,248 HP |en23 = Strong and Sturdy Vault; Lvl 30 96,668 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Muscular Peddler; Lvl 55 45,977 HP |en32 = Muscular Peddler; Lvl 54 45,154 HP |en33 = I can see the Outcome of the Match with this Card!; Lvl 78 164,278 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Magma Colosseum= 36,562 HP |en12 = Pawned-Off Steel; Lvl 42 29,273 HP |en13 = Pawned-Off Steel; Lvl 43 29,958 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Please use it systematically!; Lvl 58 100,748 HP |en22 = Pawned-Off Gemstone; Lvl 47 41,262 HP |en23 = Pawned-Off Gemstone; Lvl 46 37,392 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Pawned-Off Steel; Lvl 50 45,292 HP |en32 = Pawned-Off Gemstone; Lvl 51 51,797 HP |en33 = I Want All of Her!; Lvl 63 171,595 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Front Square= 27,639 HP |en12 = Confident Dopester; Lvl 53 33,165 HP |en13 = Amiable Dopester; Lvl 51 27,143 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Amiable Dopester; Lvl 56 34,897 HP |en22 = Dopester that Preaches about the Secret Laws; Lvl 40 101,170 HP |en23 = Confident Dopester; Lvl 55 40,320 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = The Legendary Dopester; Lvl 73 170,355 HP |en32 = Confident Dopester; Lvl 61 47,441 HP |en33 = Amiable Dopester; Lvl 60 42,163 HP |dropicons = }} }} 7th Intensive Training 32,149 HP |en12 = Mafia Ghost; Lvl 54 32,739 HP |en13 = Mafia Ghost; Lvl 52 31,560 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Boss' Pet; Lvl 48 104,814 HP |en22 = Mafia Ghost; Lvl 57 38,586 HP |en23 = Mafia Ghost; Lvl 56 37,927 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Mafia Ghost; Lvl 60 45,511 HP |en32 = Gambling Bookmaker; Lvl 80 180,792 HP |en33 = Mafia Ghost; Lvl 59 44,771 HP |dropicons = }} }} Muscle Paradise |bond = 1,372 |qp = 9,400 |exp = 38,190 |image = XMAS2018 Icon |jpnodename = |jpname = マッスルプラダイス |enname = Muscle Paradise }} 31,310 HP |en12 = Christmas Glove; Lvl 63 38,790 HP |en13 = Christmas Hand; Lvl 61 31,845 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Christmas Hand; Lvl 64 51,282 HP |en22 = Christmas Glove; Lvl 65 67,921 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Christmas Fist; Lvl 68 162,108 HP |en32 = Christmas Glove; Lvl 66 67,565 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Free Quests